Con olor a hierba
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Una tarde como cualquier otra, se convirtió en la tarde más inolvidable para ambos. Oneshot; Songfic. MisakixTakumi. Advertencia: Contiene MUY levemente Lime.


_**Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, no me pertenece; le pertenece a su respectiva creadora: Hiro Fujiwara. "Con olor a hierba", tampoco es de mí propiedad: todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor/creador.**_

**Canción: **Con olor a hierba.

**Intérprete: **Emmanuel.

**Advertencia: **Contiene MUY levemente Lime.

* * *

**Con olor a hierba.**

No recordaba cómo había terminado en esa situación.

Sí, recordaba que había aceptado salir un rato con él, para así desperdiciar el tiempo de sobra que tenía en las vacaciones de verano de su escuela y de su trabajo; técnicamente no tenía nada más importante qué hacer. No tuvieron rumbo fijo por unos minutos, hasta que el fuerte viento voló por los aires la banda negra que traía alrededor del cuello la pelinegra, llevándosela hasta atorarla en la copa de un árbol situado en el parque. Al perseguirla, descubrieron que el parque estaba cerrado, pero eso no los detuvo. Decidieron entrar brincando la barda, para así tratar de recuperar ese objeto de la pelinegra. Al encontrarla, ella fue la que decidió subir al árbol, a muy a pesar de su acompañante.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que: subió al árbol; trató de tomar la banda; al tomarla, resbaló; y cayó.

Pero, ¿cómo fue que terminó recostada en el verde césped, entre los brazos del rubio, bajo el árbol del que había caído, mientras él la abrazaba y la miraba tan preocupadamente, sentado a su lado?

―Usui… ―Y, al primer intento, con una cierta pulsación en su cabeza, logró susurrar el nombre de su acompañante, sorprendiéndolo.

―Ayuzawa, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Aturdida? ¿Somnolienta? ―Esas y aún más preguntas no tardaron en escucharse, a la vez que el chico de ojos verdes la miraba un tanto aliviado y otro tanto preocupado.

Misaki, si antes estaba aturdida, ahora estaba perdida. ¿Qué? ¿Tan grave fue su caída? Al no saber qué responderle por tantas preguntas que se le hicieron presente, alzó su mano un tanto adolorida, para así poner un dedo sobre los labios de él. Sorprendido, pudo sonreír para después besar el dedo sobrepuesto en sus labios; eso provocó un sonrojo extremo por parte de la pelinegra, para después retirar el dedo de sus labios.

―Usui, ¿q-qué me pasó? ―tartamudeó un poco, tratando de reiterarse sobre el fino césped. Él se lo impidió, abrazándola con más fuerza.

―¿No lo recuerdas? ―preguntó él. Misaki sólo negó―. Verás, intentaste tomar la banda que estaba atorada en este árbol; no entiendo cómo fue que accedí a dejarte hacerlo. Vi cómo te resbalaste de la rama y caíste inevitablemente al césped, sobre tú hombro. No pude reaccionar para así tratar de amortiguar tú caída, así que, al acercarme a tú lado, te quedaste desmayada ―terminó, abrazándola con más fuerza y besando dulcemente su nuca. Inevitablemente, la pelinegra tomó la playera gris que traía en esos momentos él, aferrándose de ella.

No sabía el por qué, pero en esos momentos ella se acurrucó en el regazo del chico dejándose abrazar, mirando el bello paisaje de cielo azul y despejado, con árboles a los alrededores, para que la encantaran. Usui sólo la abrazó con más fuerza.

_**No te salgas de mis brazos.**_

_**Sigue echada así en la hierba.**_

_**Quiero amarte paso a paso.**_

_**Recorrerte como hiedra.**_

Pasaron unos minutos más y ellos seguían abrazados, sin haberse distanciado, sintiendo la suave brisa del medio día rozarles sus rostros. Misaki, algo sonrojada y nerviosa, comenzó a separarse de él, tratando de ponerse de pie. Takumi se lo impidió, abrazándola con fuerza con una mano, mientras con la otra tomó su rostro delicadamente y la acercó al suyo, logrando susurrarle a su oído.

―No, Misaki, no ahora. No te vayas de mis brazos ―Casi a modo de súplica, logró susurrarle al oído de la muchacha, para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Misaki no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, abandonándola por completo.

―No, Usui, dije que llegaría temprano a casa ―dijo, a modo de excusa. Muy a pesar de ella, quería quedarse con él, pero sabía que estaba mal. El joven rubio comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al rostro de ella.

―No, Misaki, no ahora… ―Y, terminando esa frase, unió sus labios con los de la chica, en un suave y tierno beso. Muy a la negación de ella, comenzó a corresponderle, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de él, mientras que él la abrazaba con ternura.

_**No te salgas de mis brazos.**_

_**Que hoy mis brazos, son cadenas.**_

_**Porque quiero que mis manos.**_

_**Hoy de ti, se queden llenas.**_

Poco a poco, Takumi fue recostando a Misaki sobre el fino pasto, quedando sobre ella, pero no totalmente recargado. Seguía besándola con dulzura, mientras ella correspondía de una manera muy tímida. Las manos del rubio la recorrían de arriba hacia abajo dulcemente sobre la ropa, mientras que las de la pelinegra sólo acariciaban su espalda, de manera dulce pero, al igual que el beso, muy tímidamente.

Takumi rompió el beso a falta de aire en sus pulmones. Miró el rostro sonrojado de Misaki, quien lo miraba de manera sorprendida. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos más; notaron que en los ojos de ambos había un cierto brillo peculiar. Misaki sonrió de manera tierna, algo que sorprendió al rubio. Ella volvió a besarlo, esta vez, abrazando su nuca y espalda, haciendo que Takumi se recargara totalmente sobre ella, mientras que él sólo se dejaba guiar.

Otros segundos más, se volvieron a separar por falta de aire. Él la miró interrogativamente, mientras que ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que fue ella la que comenzó a hablar, aún sin mirarlo.

―Usui… ―comenzó, pero cortó la oración justo al sentir sobre su cuello, suaves besos por parte del rubio.

―Misaki ―habló él, escondiéndose entre el cuello y sus negros cabellos, respirando el dulce aroma que emanaba, mientras que Misaki se estremecía con cada respiración del rubio―, si me lo permites, quiero que seas mía.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, poniéndose más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba, pero no se movió, siguió sintiendo las suaves respiraciones del rubio en su cuello. Miraba el cielo aun con colores azules y blancos, cuando de vez en cuando se hacía presente una nube. Razonó la propuesta del rubio, la brisa suave acariciaba de vez en vez su rostro, el cual no bajaba en lo absoluto el tono rojizo de sus mejillas. Unos minutos después, respondió, tan bajito que apenas se escuchó, muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

―Es-está bi-bien.

_**Cuando el Sol se esté ocultando.**_

_**Y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas.**_

_**Y en mí espalda sienta el frío.**_

_**De la oscura noche que se acerca.**_

La respuesta, a pesar de que apenas la escuchó, fue una hermosa melodía para sus oídos.

Comenzó a plantarle otro par de besos, hasta que la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

―Pero, ¿aquí? ¿Ahora?

El chico rubio sonrió, para después contestar:

―¿Qué tendría de malo eso?

Y rió. La chica pelinegra soltó un bufido, para después sonreír. Otra vez comenzó un ataque de besos y caricias.

_**Yo te soltaré despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas.**_

_**Te sacudirás el pelo para que jamás nadie lo sepa.**_

_**Nos iremos con el alma y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba.**_

Comenzó a besarla, está vez, más apasionada y más profundamente que las veces anteriores. Misaki poco a poco fue perdiendo esa timidez, correspondiendo cada vez más a los besos de su acosador pervertido. Él la acariciaba, debajo de esas prendas ahora estorbosas, acariciando la piel que podía alcanzar que estaba debajo de ese vestido de amplitud color verde que traía en esos momentos, con una perseverancia y una serenidad, tratando de grabarse la suavidad de piel de la pelinegra. Ella aún estaba muy avergonzada, pero también comenzaba a acariciar la piel del rubio debajo de la playera gris que portaba, acariciándole la espalda, soltando de vez en cuando unos suspiros de placer.

Por primera vez, ambos comenzaban a sentir un nuevo sentimiento que, sin ningún temor, comenzaron a sacarlo a flote, demostrando el verdadero sentimiento del amor.

_**No te salgas de mis brazos.**_

_**Sigue echada así en la hierba.**_

_**Quiero andarte paso a paso.**_

_**Recorrerte como hiedra.**_

Poco a poco él fue dejando de saborear los suaves labios de la pelinegra para dirigirse directamente a su cuello, besándolo con suavidad, dejando de vez en vez pequeñas marcas, dando a entender al resto del mundo que ella, Misaki Ayuzawa, la presidenta fría y endemoniada con los varones de la escuela, pero que trabajaba como camarera en un Café Maid después de clases, era de él, de Takumi Usui, y de _nadie_ más.

Misaki sentía en todo su ser hermoso escalofríos llenos de sensaciones al sentir los labios de Takumi rozarle la piel. Aunque no supo en qué momento había eliminado la playera del rubio, comenzando a acariciar toda su piel clara, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. De vez en vez, también plantaba varias marcas de besos sobre su fina piel. Sí, chicas, envidien a la presidenta: ella sí tenía a sus pies a Takumi Usui; el chico más popular de toda la preparatoria.

Suspiros, jadeos, gemidos y más se escuchaban emanar de ambos, demostrándose entre sí que disfrutaban cada momento que comenzaban a vivir en esos instantes.

_**Quiero que nos confundamos.**_

_**Con el campo y con la tierra.**_

_**Como espiga y como árbol.**_

_**Como rama de hoja seca.**_

Habían eliminado todo rastro de prenda de sus cuerpos, sintiendo rosar sus pieles; sintiendo el calor que emanaba su acompañante. Ya habían marcado cada centímetro de piel como suyo, ¿qué más deseaban? Solamente volverse por fin uno solo. Nada les sobraba; nada les faltaba: tenían todo. Robándose mutuamente suspiros, caricias, besos y abrazos, decidieron que llegó el momento de que ambos experimentaran lo que es la nube del placer. Él se acomodó entre las piernas de la pelinegra, y poco a poco, juntos, entraron a una nueva sensación para ambos llena de amor y deseo. El dolor que la pelinegra sintió al inicio se transformó en una sensación agradable, sintiéndose feliz de haberse entregado a él, a su único amor. El rubio siempre estuvo atento a las expresiones de su amada, tratando de no hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

Ambos, por primera vez, habían visitado el paraíso. ¿Qué mejor que juntos?

_**Cuando el Sol se esté ocultando.**_

_**Y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas.**_

_**Y en mi espalda sienta el frío.**_

_**De la oscura noche que se acerca.**_

Quedaron abrazados, mirando los hermosos tonos amarillentos, anaranjados y rojizos de que emanaba el cielo desde atrás de varios árboles que estorbaban para poder ver al hermoso Sol ocultarse tras las montañas. Unos segundos después, al ver a la primera estrella hacerse presente, comenzaron separarse, mirándose por última vez, sonriéndose tiernamente. Comenzaron a vestirse, intercambiando un silencio acogedor para ambos. Al terminar de vestirse, Takumi abrazó por la espalda a su amada y, recargando su barbilla en su hombro, comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre sus finos cabellos. Misaki, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y un tanto confundida, preguntó:

―¿Qué haces, Takumi?

―Amo cuando me llamas por mí nombre ―susurró al oído de la chica. Ella se sonrojó, pero no dejó de sonreír―. Tienes ramitas en tú cabello, Misaki.

Y comenzó a quitarle esas ramitas con sus dedos, muy delicadamente. Ella seguía con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante; él aún retiraba las ramas de sus negros cabellos.

―Tú también tienes ―Y comenzó a tallarle sus rubios cabellos, mientras ramas salían de éste y caían al verde pasto. Ambos se miraron: él con un ligero sonrojo; ella con toda la cara encendida en tonos rojizos. Sonrieron tiernamente y se dieron un beso; no con deseo, ni locura, ni pasión; era con amor, cariño, aprecio y agradecimiento.

Al separarse, miraron por última vez el hermoso atardecer que se hacía presente, y comenzaron a salir de aquel parque.

_**Yo te soltaré despacio, de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas.**_

_**Te sacudirás el pelo para que jamás nadie lo sepa.**_

_**Nos iremos con el alma, y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba.**_

Brincaron la barda para poder salir de aquel majestuoso parque. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles que estaban iluminadas con ciertos tonos anaranjados. Ambos estaban en sus pensamientos, hasta que, sorprendiendo a su linda chica, el rubio la tomó de la mano. Él le sonrió de una manera hermosa y nueva para ella, quien, inevitablemente, sonrió con él. Pudo apreciar un brillo peculiar en sus finos ojos ambarinos, mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus lindas mejillas. Se detuvieron a mitad de la banqueta de concreto, mientras los tonos rojizos de la luz desaparecían poco a poco y la luz de los focos se hacía presentes. Una noche llena de hermosas estrellas se hacía notar, bajo la luna que poco a poco hacía acto de presencia. Poco a poco Misaki fue acercándose a su acompañante, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, para alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y así poder plantar un dulce beso sobre los labios del rubio. Takumi tomó con su mano libre el rostro de la pelinegra, correspondiendo al beso. Al separarse, Takumi tomó el cabello de la pelinegra, para olerlo, ella quedó con el rostro de duda al querer saber el por qué había olfateado su cabello. Takumi miró el rostro confundido de su acompañante, y sonrió, para después decir:

―Con olor a hierba.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, contestó:

―Cállate, idiota.

Continuaron su camino tomados de la mano, bajo la hermosa luna de la luna, guardando en sus mentes este hermoso recuerdo que nunca olvidarían ya que, por primera vez y por muchas más, se habían demostrado su amor sin necesidad de palabras; llenándose no sólo sus cuerpos, sino también su mente y su alma impregnado con un dulce olor a hierba.

**Fin****.**

* * *

**N/A: Etto… la idea no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir un Oneshot de Misaki y Takumi. Me salió como pudo, también es mi primer Lime. ES MUY LEVE, ya que aún no me acomodo a escribir con "mayor intensidad", por decirlo de alguna manera. XD.**

**Ah, en fin. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? Sinceramente, a mí sí me gustó. Créanme, hay muchas historias que tengo por ahí guardadas que no me gustan, pero eso es otra historia. :D.**

**Háganme saber su opinión sin miedo. :D. Me dan ganas de saber qué les pareció este Oneshot; déjenme su opinión, ¿sí? No sean malos. ToT. Acepto tanto felicitaciones como críticas donde se incluyen quejas y reclamos. Yo les contestaré con un gusto increíble al saber que, al menos, se pasaron a leer mí fic. :'D.**

**Bueno, es todo. Besos y abrazos mandados esta vez telepáticamente. xD. Nos leeremos después. Adiós. [Cualquier error encontrado, háganmelo saber sin ningún temor. ^o^].**


End file.
